Guerre d'arrangements
by iKelix
Summary: Une guerre d'anéantissement. Une guerre pour tout recommencer, pour oublier et pardonner. Un combat pour la paix. Se battre pour quelqu'un qui nage depuis bien longtemps dans les tréfonds du néant. Néanmoins il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais au prix de sa vie. Léger Mystwalker. OS.


**NdA : Bon voilà voilà. Une histoire un peu triste m'enfin bonne lecture tout de même. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes. Humhum.**

* * *

Dans le reflet de ses yeux, on pouvait voir le soleil se coucher, le vent se lever pour laisser place aux ténèbres envahissant la longue pleine jonchée de cadavres et d'explosion. Ses yeux brillaient, rendant le reflet flou.

Il était debout, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, sous le choc de la violence qu'il contemplait. Ses cheveux voletaient au gré du vent tandis que ses hommes mouraient au champ d'honneur. Il voulait bouger, prendre part au combat qui tournait au chaos, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas.

Il ne pouvait pas, car il était le roi et que son devoir n'était pas sur le front d'une guerre dés plus barbare. Puis il l'avait promis à son Général, qu'il ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger. En paradoxe avec le fait que son Général était la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde et que cette même personne se trouvait parmi les hordes d'ennemis, tranchant des têtes.

Jellal se trouvait dans une situation bien critique, cherchant sans cesse un éclat de cheveux rouges dans cette marée de sang. Chose peu aisée. Dieu, qu'il se morfondait, hésitant entre désobéir à ses ordres pour aller la chercher ou rester planter tel un piquet devant le massacre en attendant son retour bien sagement. Le choix était tout fait.

Pris d'un élan, certainement de folie, Jellal se jeta du haut de sa montée pour trouver ce brin de cheveux, si précieux à cet instant.

Les étoiles rayonnaient haut dans le ciel maintenant. Le Roi n'avait toujours pas trouvé une seule trace de l'éclat rouge, que ce soit parmi les combattants ou dans les piles de corps étalés au sol. Il commençait fortement à s'inquiéter, la panique le gagnait.

Jellal se fit bousculer par un soldat qui n'était autre que le Commandant Hughes. Le troisième commandant était un homme fort, constata-t-il. Hughes était encore debout, affrontant de puissants guerriers alors que son bras gauche était complètement inapte.

En l'apercevant le violet écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de comprendre la raison de sa présence, il lui indiqua la forêt d'un geste de tête. Sa Majesté s'y précipita, laissant le combat aux mains de ses officiers.

Jellal avait écarté l'idée que les combats puissent se perpétuer dans la forêt, il s'était visiblement trompé. La forêt était sombre et ténébreuse avec des airs d'apocalypse. Il n'y prêta aucune attention.

Le roi aux cheveux bleu s'enfonçait dans la forêt toujours plus profondément, évitant les ronces, les arbres écrasés et autres obstacles sur sa route. Sa détermination ne faillirait pas. Pas maintenant.

Le sentier qu'il suivait déboucha sur une clairière qui cachait en vérité une petite montagne. Devinez qui Jellal aperçut en haut de la dite montage : le Général de l'armée royale, Erza Knightwalker en compagnie du Chef ennemi. La longue lame rouge, appartenant à la guerrière, était couverte de sang, ce qui la faisait luire. L'ennemi était un grand homme, baraqué il faisait au moins trois fois la taille d'Erza. La rouquine était en bien mauvaise posture, du sang et de la boue séchée lui couvrait le corps. Même de loin, Jellal pouvait la voir suffoquer, elle faiblissait. Toutefois elle soutenait le regard de son adversaire.

Il dégaina une énorme hache, qui allait parfaitement avec son image de colosse, et la pointa en direction de Knightwalker. Son épée para le premier coup, avec difficulté, le second elle ne put que l'esquiver. Ses jambes flanchèrent, elle s'affaissa avant de basculer du haut de la petite montée. Il n'en fallut pas plus au roi pour sortir de sa cachette et de courir rattraper son Général.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas la réputation d'être lourde, sinon il n'aurait pas réussi à encaisser le choc. Sa tenue, déjà peu habillé à la base, était encore plus dénudée. Seul son soutien-gorge et un boxer l'habillait. Hormis ce détail, fort séduisant au passage, elle était couverte de contusions et de blessures en tout genre, une en particulier se détachait des autres, son dos était comme rugueux. Jellal la déplaça pour analyser la matière étrange. Son dos était recouvert d'une croute de sang et de boue et de profondes entailles y faisaient des bosses.

Le bleu se retint de vomir, dégouté par l'odeur de carbonisation qui se dégageait de l'immense blessure. Ensuite il se sentit effroyablement coupable de ce qui lui arrivait, il voulait lui caresser le front, la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile et démunie. D'un coup le ciel s'assombrit mais ce n'était pas un nuage. Le titan ennemi apparut devant lui dans un fracas assourdissant. Son visage était déformé par la colère.

Jellal ne frémit même pas. Une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter : « Il lui a fait du mal ». Cela le mit dans une rage noire, une colère dévastatrice. Le roi empoigna son katana. Il la vengerait à tout prix, même celui de sa vie.

Elle était confortablement installée, rêvant paisiblement quand une voix vint la réveiller.

« Majesté ! Majesté ! »

Elle battit des cils. Qui pouvait-elle bien appeler ? On la secoua, doucement puis plus violemment. Elle céda et ouvrit les yeux. C'était une infirmière. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Elle allait bégayer une réponse quand la femme responsable du service chassa l'infirmière. Sadie, qu'on l'appelait, une « amie » à elle. Le médecin s'approcha et se mise assise au bord du lit.

« Erza… commença-t-elle. Avant que le roi ne meurt il avait annoncé une dernière volonté : celle que tu deviennes reine… » Avait-elle dit d'une traite. Knightwalker afficha une mine stupéfaite en tentant d'assimiler les informations. Sadie la coupa : « Et il voulait aussi que tu portes ça… ». Elle lui tendit une bague c'était la bague de fiançailles de la mère de Jellal, celle qu'il offrirait à sa future femme.

Erza fondit en larmes, pour la première fois depuis son enfance.


End file.
